


Impolite

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Community: spn_kinkmeme, Dubious Consent, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassment, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Punishing Omegas via sex in public is banned. Alphas are allowed to spank them, though. And Dean gets very turned on whenever Sammy spanks him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> This one-shot was written for a prompt on the SPN Kink Meme. First time writing a spanking fic, so please be gentle. Also, I've tagged dubious consent to be on the safe side. If that upsets you please don't read any further. 
> 
> Contains some dialogue from Scarecrow. Also, I played around with events a bit. Assume that Sam never runs off with Meg and stays with Dean the whole time. 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!

“You sure they didn't stop for gas or anything?” Dean asks and his tone isn't as submissive as the ancient Alpha is used to.

_Yup. He looks pissed._

“Nope, don't remember ‘em. You said they were friends of yours?”

“That's right.”

Okay, it's possible he said that a bit too forcefully. And his posture is all wrong, chin held high as he stares at the Alpha directly in the eye.  

“You need to rein that Omega bitch in or you can leave my store,” the Alpha says to Sam.

He's glad the Alpha is getting angry. Dean's always had a distaste for Alphas that treat Omegas like they should be seen and not heard or have no personality.

Sam tugs Dean down onto the dirty gas station floor without warning, yanking his pants down to his knees and settles him across his lap.

“Tell me what you did wrong,” Sam demands.

Dean squirms, cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment because the old Alpha is _staring._

There's a self-satisfied smirk on his face and, okay yeah, Dean kinda wants to wipe it off.

“Dean,” Sam says again, giving his ass a swat, making him yelp. He does his best to ignore his dick and balls that are completely bare and vulnerable between his brother’s legs. “Harley and I are waiting for an answer.”

“Needs to be properly punished. These new Omega rights are -”

“Harley,” Sam says and _oh fuck._ You do _not_ mess with Sam when he uses his _Alpha_ voice. Fucking hell. “You can watch, but you're not allowed to talk.”

Harley mutters something under his breath and Dean takes great pleasure in watching the Alpha look so unhappy about being put in his place. The asshole is probably wishing there was no law banning punishing an Omega via sex in public.

“Speak now, Dean.”

“Christ, Sammy,” Dean says, breath hitching. “I was impolite.”

That's it. That's all he says.

Sam tsks. “Not good enough. Keep going.”

_That sexy bastard._

“I didn't treat Harley like an Alpha.”

“That is correct.”

Asshole Alpha Harley hums in approval and Dean wants to throttle him again. He might be a complete sub in every sense of the word for his brother - but _no one_ else gets that privilege. Because of this Dean tends to rub Alphas the wrong way a lot.   

“I'm gonna spank you,” Sam says, voice a low purr. A promise. “Maybe until you cry if you're lucky.”

“F-fuck, Sammy, c’mon -”

“And you better not come.”

Dean groans. “You're pure fucking evil. This sucks!”

Sam chuckles, spreading his cheeks so he can get a good look at his hole. “Why are you already slicking up for me then, hmm?”

Dean glances at Harley and his stomach twists when he sees the Alpha's nostrils flaring.

“U-uh…” he pauses, swallowing. “Sam, are you seriously gonna spank me _right_ _now_? We've got an interview to finish.”

“Yes, Dean. I'm seriously gonna spank you.”

Dean whines, turning his head so he can look up at Sam. “Fine.”

Sam grins so wide it shows off his teeth, looking about ready to take a bite out of him. Dean shivers in arousal and maybe a hint of fear.

“Here we go.”

Sam hits his ass once, twice, three times. Dean gasps louder with each swat, toes curling in his shoes.

Honestly, spankings aren't much of a punishment. He likes them too much. Sam still gets the desired reaction though because Dean greatly dislikes having an audience - especially ones that are assholes. It's borderline humiliating.

So you'd think Dean would learn how to not open his big mouth when on a case, but _no_. He has to act like an Alpha instead of an Omega. He has to piss off an Alpha that is old-school and set in his ways.

“You gonna count them out for me, Omega?”

 _Slap, slap, slap._ His ass jiggles with the force of the blows. Dean’s cock begins to thicken, hole clenching. He's so wet he can smell himself. And, _god,_ his ass already stings.

“Y-yes, Alpha!”

“Start at the beginning. Get to it.”

_Slap, slap, slap._

“Ow, fuck! One, t-two, _three,_ oh Jesus, _Sammy!”_

 _“_ What do you call me right now?”

Sam changes technique, each hit more like a thump on the middle of his ass and Dean is afraid he’s gonna ruin their fun and come on his brother’s thighs.

“Alpha! I'm sorry, Alpha! I f-forgot! Four, five, s-six, s-seven…”

He didn't forget. Sam spanks him harder when he calls him _Sammy._

Sam doesn't leave any time for Dean to catch his breath between blows, keeping up the intensity.

“Eight! N-nine!”

Sam spreads his cheeks and hits him once right on his hole.  

“Ten!” Dean screams and it's a miracle he's able to obey Sam and not come.

Sam abruptly stops spanking him and manhandles Dean into a sitting position on his lap.

“How's your ass?” Sam asks, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Sore,” Dean says, leaning forward a bit so he can rub his flaming ass, frowning. “And c'mon! I'm too old to be sittin’ on your lap, dude.”

He’s trying _so_ hard to sound normal, like he hadn’t almost come from nothing but a spanking. Trying so damn hard to ignore how he wants to melt into the floor.

Sam snorts. “Deal with it.”

“Did the guy have a tattoo?” Harley asks, staring down at Dean’s hard-on, which makes this whole fucking thing worse. And yet, under the Alpha’s scrutiny, he remains erect.  

“Yes, he did,” Dean says, keeping his tone sweet and soft. He certainly doesn’t want to be punished in front of Harley again. And, he’s gotta admit, he’s hoping if he's good Sam will fuck him when they leave the store.

“They _did_ stop for gas. Weren't here for more than ten minutes.”

“You remember anything else?” Sam asks. 

“I told 'em how to get to the interstate. They left town.”

“Could you point us in the same direction?” 

“Sure,” Harley says.

Dean’s face and neck are red and his hole wet with slick as Sam pulls Dean's pants up, throws him over his shoulder and briskly walks toward Baby.

 

* * *

 

The Alphas, Betas, and Omegas of Burkittsville are fuckheads. Dean has decided. They sacrifice two people every year to ensure the prosperity of their town - and Dean was almost one of them. Sam frees him and Emily from the trees they're tied to. Thank fuck the scarecrow kills Emily's aunt and asshole uncle Harley instead of them. The next morning they burn the First Tree and leave the stupid town behind.

They don’t get very far, hitting up the first available motel they can find.

“You never took care of me after we left the general store,” Dean complains as Sam pulls him into the cramped motel room. “Got blue balls because of you.”

“We don’t fuck while on cases.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be able to spank me on cases either! Know what it does to me.”

Sam scents Dean before pushing him onto the bed with enough force Dean bounces.

“Do you want my knot?”

“Of course I want it!”

“Stop complaining then or you’re gonna get another spanking.”

“ _F-fuck,_ ” Dean moans, wiggling out of his jeans. “Looks like I gotta complain some more.”

 

* * *

 

After Sam spanks Dean’s ass a bright red he flips him over, not bothering to do much more than take his own cock out of his jeans before lining up with Dean’s hole and sliding on in. It’s an easy glide - Dean’s slick is permeating the air, a constant reminder of just how turned on he is. 

“Wanna see the look on your face when my knot fills you up,” Sam rasps and starts to thrust at a brutal pace.

Dean wraps his legs around his brother, giving it all up to him and submitting without a fight.

He might not be your average, conventional Omega, but he sure is _Sam’s_ needy, submissive mate - and Dean fucking _loves_ it.


End file.
